


Baby's First Magic

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Magic, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kid Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco take baby Scorpius out for ice-cream, where he surprises the pair of them.





	Baby's First Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drarry Discord Writers Challenge July 2019, and uses the prompt: _You have got to see this!_

Draco sat in Fortesques, enjoying coffee and a rare moment of quiet. 

Harry had nipped to Flourish and Blotts to collect the latest issue of _Quidditch Monthly_. Beside him, thirteen month old Scorpius was exuberantly enjoying a cloudberry and chocolate sundae, and getting himself quite coated in the sticky dessert in the process. It was quite unbecoming for a Malfoy, of course but Draco couldn’t bring himself to care. A quick _Scourgify_ and their baby would be pristine once more. 

Harry strode through the door, and in two strides was beside Draco, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Missed you. Got the magazine though. Arrows are the lead article again.” Harry tapped his wand on the coffee Draco had brought him and it reheated to the prefect temperature.

“Prat. You were only away six minutes. Harry, you have got to see this. Watch Scor’s spoon...”

They both watched carefully while their baby laughed and squealed happily. Sure enough, as Harry looked on with pride, a very wobbly spoon levitated into their son’s open mouth. 

“Well done baby!” Harry cried, overjoyed to have seen their son’s first piece of accidental magic. 

“Definitely takes after me,” Draco said lazily. “Mother always said I was a magical prodigy-”

“And lets hope he’s as modest too,” Harry scoffed. He stood, scooped up Scorpius into his welcoming arms, not caring that he got both them covered in ice cream in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
